operationmidnightclimaxfandomcom-20200214-history
The House of Crows
I'm sorry that my friends aren't in pirate garb.'' '' ''-Ian'' '''The House of Crows refers to the people who are primarily friends with one member of Operation Midnight Climax, but occasionally interact with other members. Accordingly, members of the House of Crows can either be linked to Ian, Sean, or Amelia because Chi and Iva don't have any friends. Evergreen Initiates The members of the House of Crows that are linked to Sean are known as Evergreen Initiates because TESC was the only place Sean was considered normal enough to have real friends. In general, they're only good at disliking things, having cat fetishes, and being fat. Notable Evergreen Initiates (Initiates that Sean is confirmed to have stuck his dick in are marked with an *) Anthony - Way too concerned with fashion for someone who has never boned a woman and wants to do so. He really wants to have a threesome with Ian and Amelia, but Ian is opposed to this because he "never wants to cough up a hairball." Anthony also had a mysterious girlfriend. Ashley * - The only science initiate at Evergreen. Budding alcoholic but well-medicated. Bart - His personality boils down to video games and Anime. Also hairy. Christian * - Probably the craziest bitch Sean ever slept with. She was majoring in some Commie shit about American Imperialism, but she dropped out or transferred or something. Araabi - Really good at making cool Warhammmer 40,000 Miniatures. Dropped out. Chris Rambo - just Awsome (but clearly can't type or spell). The Haus of Cyrus Members of the House of Crows that are linked to Ian are known as the Haus of Cyrus, because Ian is the best reflection of Cyrus as a ruthless, pragmatic, and opportunistic murder machine. In general, they're well intentioned but suck at execution. They are primarily individuals from Ian's high school because he's still too cool for The Dub. Notable Members of the Haus of Cyrus Brittany - Ian's go-to date for events where he needs to make everyone aware of their inadequacy. She is currently wasting her life and her parents' money at art school. In the past she played World of Warcraft and is rumored to have cosplayed as a Night Elf once. Karl - Some gay from Ian's high school. He totally wants to bone Ian but that will never happen because Karl is an idiot, evidenced by his steam tags such as The Gay Pimp, Lord Gaga and Flaming Homosexual. Within OMC he is occasionally referred to as Gay Darth Maul. McBass - A bassist from Ian's high school who enjoys Left 4 Dead and Team Fortress. He isn't very good at either of them, but he can follow directions. He currently attends Purdue University with zdn1. It is unknown whether or not that avenue for lulz will be pursued by Operation Midnight Climax Noobsauce- A guy from Ian's high school who is really, really talkative. Ian attempted to hook him up with Amelia because he was tired of her cheating on him with The Endless Void, who makes Ian look like a paragon of heterosexuality. Splak|Nuclear - Some stoner from Cary, he is considering attending The Evergreen State College. If he decides to attend, the lulz will be biblical indeed. Amelia's Harem Amelia's Harem, is obviously the group of people centered around Amelia. They're a harem because they're strikingly gross, old, and sexually perverse even by OMC standards. Category:Community Category:People